Return to the Dark Margin
by ansem-anarchy
Summary: Luxord and Vanitas have joined forces and with Namine' now consumed with hate. Hellic, must return to his place of birth to rebuild himself and overthrow both Maleficent and Ansem, seeker of darkness so he may lead the Heartless to battle.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I do however own the character Hellic.**

ENJOY! :)

* * *

I have the same nightmare, every night. I am lying in a pool of blood, battered and cleaved. I can't get up, I can barely breath, my vision blurring. I was a Heartless once, lurking in the Dark Margin until one day a light came to me and then merged with me. It turned out the light was that of a fallen Keybearer, his Keyblade became mine and his heart aswell. I only his voice, nothing else. He said to me. "You intrigue me, Heartless, you want to feel. Now, I am giving you the chance to experience greatest of all emotions." Those worlds will forever stay with me. I slowly opened my eyes and began to hear a knocking at the door, I slowly climbed out of bed and droned to the door. Pacing the chain lock on, I slowly opened it and saw Aqua.  
"You look terrible." She laughed, I closed the slightly and removed the lock. "Did I wake you up?"  
"Yes, you did." I replied groggily, slumping against the door frame. "As usual, I can't sleep." I gave her a weak smile and let her in. "Coffee?"  
"Sure." I walked into my small kitchen and switched on the portable TV on the counter. "Nightmares still happening?" She asked, I nodded in reply. Aqua is one of very few people I cannot lie to, like Kairi she always knows if I'm in a bad state.  
"Maybe, I'm actually seeing how I'm going die. Everything seems real. More real than this apartment." I explained, Aqua gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. I turned to the TV and saw the news, headlines blurring out **UNKNOWN PRESSENCE AT HOLLOW BASTION. **  
"What are the chances, of Maleficent being there?" Aqua sighed.  
"None, she hasn't taken an interest in that castle since she lost all her power." I replied, turning to her. "I think, we should go and take a look."  
"Okay, I'll call the others."  
"They're all handling another situation at Port Royale. It's just me and you left." I left the kitchen and went straight to my room, I threw on my black sleevless hoodie, arm guards, jeans and boots.  
"Why wasn't I told about Port Royale?" Aqua asked from the kitchen, I went back into the kitchen and and switched off the TV.  
"You were hospitaliezed, Kairi didn't want you breaking out."  
"Oh, why didn't you go?" I turned to Aqua and tried to answer her qeustion but was slightly hesitant. After her last mission to Halloween Town, she was ambushed by Nobodies and was critically hurt. I didn't leave her side in the hospital, she was completely bandaged up. Practicaly in death's door, I had always cared for Aqua and the thought of her dying was devstating.  
"Someone had to take care of you."  
"You practically waited on me!" Aqua yelped. "I could've taken care of myself."  
"Whatever, lets get going." I sighed, headstrong as always. I live only live thirty minutes away from the castle, so the walk was quick. As we made our way to the stone stairs, my left shoulder jolted back forcing me to stumble. Aqua pushed me to a nearby boulder and kept a look out.  
"You okay?" She asked, I looked at my shoulder and discovered I've been hit a bolt from a crossbow. "That's in deep!" I began to breath deeply as I reached for it and tried to pull it out. The pain became unbearable, I growled through my teeth. "Let me help, ready?" Aqua grabbed the end and placed her other hand against the end of my shoulder. We both pulled together and the bolt slid out quickly. "You can't go on!"  
"I'm fine!" I hissed in agony, peering from behind the boulder I saw someone I never thought I would see again. "Vanitas!"  
"It's been a while since I last saw either of you!" He said loudly, his voice echoed and thunder. "And I am disappointed!" Vanitas cackled, I materialized my Keyblade and turned back to Aqua, who had also readied herself to fight.  
"Why? I haven't kicked you're ass yet!" I dashed from behind the rock and leaped up the stairs. Vanitas blocked my downward slash, Aqua appeared from behind and casted blizzara. I kicked off of Vanitas and watched him get hit by the spell. I landed with a skid at the bottom of the stairs, as Aqua was about to deliver a finishing blow. Xigbar appeared in front of her, I threw my Keyblade and just skimmed Vanitas . Xigbar teleported, Aqua caught the Keyblade and threw it back to me. She pointed behind me, I spung round and just narrowly missed a spike, whizzing past my eyes. Xigbar had teleported behind me, he shot two more times and I swiped the incoming bolts. Suddenly a loud crash from behind, I looked over my shoulder and saw Vanitas pouncing at me. I held my Keyblade behind my back and blocked, Aqua threw herself at Xigbar as he fired at me three more times. I spung my leg into Vanitas's head but was blocked, we brandished Keyblades wildly while dashing up the stairs. Once at the top we locked together.  
"You're losing a lot of blood." He smiled. "I thought she would've missed, but I geuss she's a better shot than I thought." I pushed him back then slashed down, locking back in.  
"Who?" I smirked.  
"No mother jokes? I'm insulted!" Vanitas pushed me back and booted me in the chest. "I'll tell you soon, but first!" He then pointed down the stairs, I quickly glanced and saw Zexion and Xaldin pinning Aqua to the ground. "You know the terms."  
"JUST RUN!" Aqua screamed, I looked back a Vanitas and his smile grew darker.  
"Run or she dies." He laughed, as I went for the last step Xigbar shot a bolt just under my foot. "Not that way." I dashed inside the castle and quickly became lost, bursting through the closest door I stood shocked. Namine' stood with a crossbow, loaded and ready.  
"Namine'?" she then shot me in the stomach without saying a word, blood began to slowly fill my mouth then drip through my lips. I slumped back on the door and slid down it wheezing, the door next opened and three others walked in.  
"Wow! You got him!" Vanitas said cheerfully. Xaldin and Zexion grabbed my arms and dragged me out the room.  
"He's not going to live long enough." Zexion said. "She got him in a really nasty place."  
"Hellic is going to make it. Luxord won't let him die easily." Xaldin replied, as we entered the chapel, I heard Aqua struggling and Xigbar snarling.  
"The more you struggle the more awkward of a position you are going to left in!" He snapped, I saw Aqua at the front of the room with Xigbar tying her hands. She quickly dashed over, pulling her hands free from Xigbar. The rope swivveld off, letting her summon her Keyblade. But she then stopped in her tracks, I felt a sharp point being forced against my head and realised Namine' was pretty eager to kill me.  
"Namine'?" Aqua gasped, Xigbar forced her on to the ground and roughly tied her hands behind her back. "Why?"  
"Because, you left me to die!" She sneered in reply, breathing started to become a chore and I almost fainted.  
"Wake him up, I want him paying attention." a bucket of water splashed over me and I snapped awake. I looked around and saw Luxord standing in front of me, grinning. "Pay attention, because if you don't. I will hurt you beyond belie-"  
"Why are you doing this!?" Aqua interrupted, Luxord rolled his eyes and turned to her.  
"Please, gag her. She's just going to interrupt again and again, I will answer her qeustion in a minute." Luxord sighed, Namine' marched over and furiously tied a cloth round her mouth. I once again slowly drifted. "For all that is sacred!" Luxord pushed his thumb into my shoulder, letting me scream loudly. "Now, I want the X-blade. WHERE IS IT?"  
"I don't know, honest...I-I-I have no idea!" I breathed, Luxord sighed then pushed his thumb even deeper. "I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH...STOP! PLEASE...AAAAHHHH!" I screamed uncontrollably, Aqua began to shout from underneath her gag.  
"Take it off, maybe she knows." Luxord ordered, taking out his thumb. Namine' pulled down the cloth and stepped back.  
"I know where it is!" Aqua paniced. "Let Hellic go. And I'll take you to it, do whatever you want to me if it's not there. But, Hellic goes free!" Luxord turned to me and smiled darkly, he knelt down and grabbed the back of my head and forced me to look at her.  
"Look, deep into her eyes...You see that?...She has a feeling for you." Luxord beckoned Zexion and Xaldin to let me go, when they did Luxord dragged me towards Aqua and forced on the ground in front of her.  
"Leave him alone!" Aqua snapped, Namine' knocked her out with the crossbow.  
"Take a good long look." Luxord said. "Because, you're going to die...Now." I looked up and saw Namine's foot slamming into my face. For what felt like a minute, was really an hour. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the wasteland. The sun beating down on me, I can't sit up nor stand, I slowly rolled on my side and began to claw along the scolding surface. I kept clawing, then I accidently flopped on to my front, pushing the bolt further into me. I let out a fatal gasp and choke, almost vomiting. I quickly used the last of my strength to roll over onto my back, only able to let myself die slowly. I never felt every emotion, feeling was something I wanted most of all when I was shadow. Maybe, that's why he chose me. I slowly closed my eyes, watching a Gummi ship fly over and listening to it land nearby followed by footsteps frantically running over to me. I then heard Sora's voice it which all became distant. I relaxed myself and let nature take it's course, as Sora got to me I had to tell him about Aqua.  
"Find...Aqua..." Before I finished I passed out, I soon began to feel my body slowly moving. And a warm sensation, it felt like I was lying in the ocean. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar light in a familiar dark sky, the place I once called home. I sat up and managed to touch the bottom, staring at the beach I saw a figure walking along the dark sand. A girl my age, short steel-blue hair.  
"You've become sloppy, Heartless." I heard that familiar voice, I frantically looked around, trying to find my maker. "Do you know, what the most purest of emotions are?"  
"No, I haven't felt every emotion...Am I dead?" I asked, turning back to the girl. "Who is she?"  
"She's an exile...Like you."  
"When, was I exiled?  
"You don't remember?" I shook my head, remembering when I was a shadow is like remembering another life you know you had. But could not recall any of it. "When Maleficent took control, she began to realise you were unique. Fearing you had mind of your own and would rebel, she exiled you. The seeker of darkness wouldn't allow her to vanquish you. For reasons unknown." He explained, it all flooded back.  
"But, am I still living?"  
"Of course, when the time to return to this place is soon upon you. You will have to find yourself, break down and rebuild your whole being." The whole world began to fade away, the girl still wondering the beach remained. "Soon, Heartless, soon we can meet face to face."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN HELLIC.**

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

As I came to I heard a loud beep and a life support system. My breathing began to pick up speed, realising I'm still alive. I sat up and threw of the oxygen mask and taking out the needle in my arm. As I staggered out the bed, Tifa bursted in and forced back down on to the bed.  
"It's okay."  
"We have to find, Aqua!" I said frantically. "They're going to kill her, once they have the X-blade!" I forced myself past Tifa and marched out the door then stumbled to the cold floor. "Damn it!" I winced, climbing up only to wobble back to the ground.  
"You've been unconcious for three weeks, you need to take it easy." Tifa said authoritively...Three weeks, Aqua could be...No, no she's still alive! "We haven't found her yet. Aqua, is tough she'll be able to handle anything they throw at her."  
"Excluding, Namine'. She's...I don't know, watching her trying to kill someone is scary." Tifa gave me a confused look. "You do remember, Namine...Right?"  
"Blonde, timid girl in a white dress. Vaguely." She replied, helping me stand. "Give it a week and you'll be okay."  
"I need to get home." I announced, Tifa slowly nodded and helped me walk. Once home, I staggered into my room and threw on a long top, torn jeans and a cotton sleeveless jacket. I tried to materialize the Keyblade, but that did not appear. Something must be blocking it, I went back out to Tifa with a spooked expression.  
"Are you okay?" She aksed, I nodded in reply. "If you like, I could take you to see the others?" I again nodded in silence, three weeks. A long time, I can only wonder if they're close to finding her or have found her. I followed Tifa to headqauters of the restoration commitee and saw everyone standing round a computer.  
"Well, guess who's finally awake." Said Riku as he turned round, slowly everyone else did the same and I was qucikly welcomed.  
"I don't wanna be a killjoy, but-"  
"We've found her." Kairi announced, my eyes naturally shot wide open at the news. "That's the good news, the bad news is. They have the X-blade and a entire army of Nobodies with Xeahnorts support."  
"In other words, they're ready for war. And Aqua is going to be the first to die." Cloud said, I went over to the computer screen and saw photos of a mass gathering of Nobodies.  
"I think saving Aqua, is top priority." Kairi ordered, I turned to her saw the future queen showing her strength and determination. "Hellic, I'm putting you in charge. First sign of you straining and you're out!"  
"As you command, my Queen." I replied. "I need a team, Ventus, Yuffie and the gullwings. We leave at sun down."  
"Yes, sir!" Yuffie said loudly, she then quickly ran over to the door. "I'll let Yuna, Rikku and Paine know." Yuffie darted off, I turned to Ventus who was giving me a dumb look.  
"Come on, my keyblade isn't appearing so I need a temporary weapon." I sighed, Ventus followed as I left.  
"So why isn't it matearializing?" He asked.  
"I don't know, I really don't know. So, where is Aqua?"  
"The last place you saw her."

As the sunset, I watched the Gullwings fly over to us. Possibly the happiest bunch I had ever know.  
"So, what do you need us to do?" Yuna asked.  
"I need you to fly ahead and report back to us, I want to know everything you see. Weather it's guarded or not." I said softly.  
"No problem!" Rikku chimed, they all flew off quickly towards the Hollow Bastion castle. Yuffie dropped in next to me panting.  
"The Unversed are infesting Hollow Bastion. Kairi has managed to gather a large number of soldiers." She leaned against the wall and rested, Ventus soon joined us in the same state. "Why did Namine', join Vanitas anyway?"  
"I don't know, she said that Aqua left her to die." I replied quietly, exercising my stiff shoulder. "Either way, she's full of hate and anger." I picked up the small axe I had brought with me ,off the ground. I soon heard faint booms coming from the town. Then Rikku returned without the others.  
"There are no guards and we have found a way straight to dungeon." She announced happily. "Follow me." We quickly followed through her to the side of the castle to a lake where the other two waited.  
"Good work, go back to Kairi and let her know. This is going to be quick." The Gullwings flew off, Yuffie, Ventus and I dived in and swam down to a hole in the castle. As we got into the castle we were faced with another task. Navigating through a dark maze of cages and cells, keeping our blades ready.  
"How many cages!?" Yuffie huffed, I shrugged in reply as I held my hand out in front of me to help navigate the darkness. "Can't you see in the dark?"  
"Nope, I lost that when I became human." I sighed, it would be pretty useful right now. Soon, a silohette appeared. Laying down on the cold hard floow, as I got closer I began to realise it was Aqua. I dashed straight for the cage and looked for the door.  
"There!" Ventus pointed out. "We'll keep a look out." I began to hit the lock with the axe, after a few swings the lock came off. I pushed the door open and rushed to her side, she was beaten badly, lost a lot of wieght and her arms, wrists and ankles were bleeding from her bindings. I used the axe blade to cut her free, then removed her gag and blindfold. I sat her up slowly as she opened her eyes before collapsing in my arms.  
"We're can't go back the way we came." I sighed. "She's really bad, just by her holding her breath would almost kill her." I dropped the axe and carried her.  
"Just walking out the front door...This, is not going to end well." Yuffie moaned, she ran ahead and came back seconds later. "I found the way out, the door is left ungaurded" This is all too convenient, I followed Yuffie to the way out of dungeon. And up to the chapel, then out the front entrance.  
"The whole town is up flames!" Yuna panted as she flew over to us. "The soldiers can't hold out." I looked towards the village and saw millions of embers and flames.  
"Let's get going, hopefully we can turn this battle around." We began a mad dash through the caverns, no Unversed or Nobodies in sight. They must have their minds completely set on the town. "You two go and assist the soldiers, I get Aqua to the Hospital." I ordered, they both ran off. "Where is Paine and Rikku?"  
"With Aerith, she told them to scout around for anyone stranded." Yuna replied. "So many innocents, we can't get to all of them."  
"Go, help the others. Let Aerith know that I'm on my way with Aqua." Yuna flew off quickly, I moved quickly into the town and cut threw the secure buildings. But, as I came to the market area, I saw Kairi alone fighting off a countless wave of Nobodies. I eneterd a small hut and laid Aqua down on the couch. "I'm just going to be outside, okay?" I said softly. Aqua slowly nodded in reply, I ran out and joined Kairi. Freezing a beserker and smahing it with it's own claymore.  
"Thanks." Kairi said. "It's over yet, help me clear this area so we can the wounded to Aerith." She ordered, I charged into the mob, ramming the end of the claymore in the frontline and destroying the ones in the way. Then throwing the claymore cutting down even more, I have become so use using a Keyblade, using anything else feels unnatural. Two samurai attacked from the side, I quickly casted lightning and vanquished multiple Nobodies that surrounded me. Through the crowd a hooded figure was marching they're way towards me. I soon noticed two keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, that meant it was Roxas and he was not on our side.  
"Don't do it!" I sneered to myself, freezing dusk. He charged straight at me, I caught sight of a spear laying on ground as he got closer. I dashed torwards Roxas, he scraped his Keyblades along the ground making a trail of sparks. As I neared him, he raised the Keyblades, I have only one chance. I made a path of ice in front of him, causing him slip and slid towards me. I dived over him and dodged his desperate attack, I landed just next to spear and took it up. I quickly slid along the path and leapt, thrusting the spear and just missing Roxas. He jumped up and got me in range, I hopped backwards dodging every swing. As brought down Oblivion with a downward slash, I side stepped and used the end of the spear to whip him in the back of the head and forcing him to stumble forward. I then tackled him to the ground and rapidly punched until he went limp, the Nobodies then suddenly made a full retreat.  
"Am I the only one who thought that was odd?" Kairi asked panting, I shook my head watching the Nobodies retreat.  
"Strange, they had us on the ropes." I said, I looked around saw Aqua emerging. "You shouldn't be walking, especially in your state." But, Aqua lurched forward like a zombie, heading for us with her Keyblade in hand. "Aqua?" She then stopped for a moment, on edge I took both Oathkeeper and Oblivion from Roxas and cautiously stood up. Her hands began to shake and she slowly raised her keyblade and pointed the tip to her chest. "STOP!" I paniced, tears began to stream down from her eyes as she closed them.  
"Aqua, listen to me...Put it down, we can help. You're safe now, you're with us...You're friends!" Kairi said calmly, Aqua shook her head and sobbed. "Please...Don't...We can help you. Tell us, what happened?" There was no answer, I dropped the Keyblades and stepped closer to her.  
"Don't!" She barked, she then pushed the Keyblade away from her chest. Kairi and I raced over to her, I grabbed her wrists and held them in a fixed position as Kairi gripped the Keyblade. Aqua winced and I quickly realised I was hurting her.  
"Please, let go!" Kairi whispered softly, but Aqua struggled to pull the blade into her. "SORA!" Kairi called, as he jumped from a rooftop. He ran behind her and used the guard of his Keyblade to knock her unconcious, she flopped back into Sora and he gently laid her down. Kairi and I stood shaking with disbeleif. "Sh-sh-should we, take her to Aerith?" Kairi stuttered, I looked down at my hands and saw small patches of blood.  
"I don't know." I looked up and turned to Sora. "Find something soft, to rest her head on." Sora went off quickly, leaving me and Kairi to qeustion.  
"What, did they do!?" Kairi muttered, I slowly heard Roxas groaning, I turned round and saw him slowly stirring.  
"Let's ask." I sneered, I marched over to him, picking up the spear I pinned him to the ground with my foot on his chest. "What did you do?"  
"I did nothing!" He growled, I pointed the tip at his neck and lightly pressed it down. "Go on, do it!"  
"You're in the dark, just like the rest of us." I moved the spear and took my foot off his chest, letting him stand up. "why are you here? I thought you left the organisation?"  
"I did, so do did Axel and Xion. Only, they're both back in it." He replied. "I'm geusssing, Luxord had something to do with all of this." I nodded in reply, I turned back and watched as Sora carefully lifted Aqua's head and place a pillow.  
"Namine' and Vanitas as well." I added, he went dead silent as mentioned her name. "I need to go home."  
"I think it's been demolished." Kairi sighed.  
"No, my place of birth home, the Dark Margin. We can't win against an enemy that is endless." I explained. "If I go back, I'll take leadership of the Heartless."  
"Need I remind you who controls the Heartless?" Kairi replied.  
"You just worry about evacuating the stranded innocents, getting reinforcements and holding out long enough."  
"What about you're Keyblade?" She asked. "What are you going to do about that?"  
"I don't know. But, I know where I have to be. At least that's a start. And maybe, I'll find a way to get it back" I smirked, looking up at the night sky covered with embers. "Please, take care of Aqua."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. The only character I do own is Hellic.

* * *

The Dark Margin was my home, but it seems like a distance whisper now. Luckily, there is an easy way back that only the Heartless know. I walked into the Great Maw and Heartless surrounded me in seconds, they all kept their distance though. It was like they knew what I was, the Heartless had never bothered me nor tried to attack me in anyway. Many see the Heartless as mindless drones, I see them as natural creatures. Even the manufactured ones, I never looked down at them or up at them. They're as natural as human or animals, just trying to survive in any way it can. I looked into a Shadow's glowing eyes and saw it was puzzled, trying to figure weather I'm a friend or foe. I knelt down in front of it and held out my hand.  
"It's okay, I'm a friend." I said softly. "I need your help, can you take me to the door. So I can go home." The Heartless turned and began to walk to a cave close by, I followed it cautiously into the cave. As I got deeper into the cave, a pulsating darkness came into sight. "Thank you." I said, I ran into the pulsating door and found myself four feet under water. not knowing which way was up, I looked around frantically for a light. As I saw it, I swam quickly, my lungs were beginning to feel like they were going to burst. I let out a loud gasp as I surfaced, breathing short, quick breaths I slowly swam to the beach. When I crawled onto the beach I staggered to my feet and looked round. "Hasn't changed a bit." I lightly chuckled, I could only wonder weather I'll meet the exile. I started to walk in a random direction.  
"Please, forgive me." Said a whimpering voice.  
"HELLO?" I called out loudly.  
"I'm so sorry!" I soon came to realise, it was Aqua's voice. I began to wonder if it was a trap or if it was really her. "DON'T!" I scrambled up the beach to where I heard the shriek. "I'm going to die." As I reached the top I turned round and saw her sitting in the water front. Facing the ocean, I ran down to her and saw her with a blank expression, blood shot eyes and dried tears.  
"Aqua? How did you get here?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her. She didn't say anything, just stared into nothing like a rag doll on a shelf. I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek, only to watch her turn into sand and fall threw my fingers. Then, I saw the exile standing not too far away watching me.  
"Interesting." She said. "I've been here for five years and that has never happened to me." I gave her a confused look. "Why are you here?"  
"I'm here to overthrow Ansem, the seeker of darkness and Maleficent." I replied, she slowly came closer to me and looked into my eyes.  
"A suicide mission."  
"Yeah, why are you here?"  
"I was exiled." She replied. "I'm Fuu."  
"Hellic." I turned my head and saw Sora and Kairi in eachothers arms, then like Aqua they turned to sand. "This...Is weird." I stood up and scratched my head. Then suddenly, a loud hiss echoed.  
"Follow me!" Fuu said, she ran up the beach with a speed that like no other. "COME ON." She called, I quickly followed her into a cave leading into the ground. Fuu layed on her stomach in the shadows and beckoned me to do the same, the hisses grew louder and louder. She's been here longer than me and knows how to survive, I have to trust her. I quickly laid next to her on my stomach and watched a black Dragon, fly over the cave.  
"I geuss, Maleficent, is still able to revert to her Dragon form." I whispered, watching, Maleficent circle round the beach and land. I slowly began to prone out of the cave, taking every moment to at a time to move and wait.  
"What are you doing!?" Fuu whispered furiously. "Are you trying to get the both of us killed!"  
"She circled round. Something's up, I'll be back in a minute." I replied, I continued to prone out of the cave slowly and continued until Maleficent was visible. She had reverted to her human form and was standing on the beach, most likely waiting. I laid still, watching her every move. Then a portal opened and Namine' stepped out, Maleficent didn't seem too pleased to see her.  
"What is the meaning of this!?" Maleficent sneered. "I am not a servant you can just, summon whenever you please!" Namine' smirked at Maleficent's anger.  
"Shall I, remind you who has control?" Namine' replied calmly. "Or, you can shut up and listen." Maleficent seemed to slightly cower. "Good, our spy has informed us that, Hellic, is either here or on his way."  
"What reason does he have to be here?"  
"You, Ansem and the Heartless. IF he takes control of the Heartless, it will be problem. The Heartless will listen to him, trust him and follow him." Namine explained, slowly walking into the shore line. Allowing her feet to soak in the water. "So, I trust you to destroy him and the exile. Completely, I don't want to even see a speck of dust from them!"  
"Understood." Maleficent replied confidently, reverting into the dragon form and flying off. When Maleficent left, Namine' remained watching the ocean.  
"You can come out now." She called, I stood up and walked down to her.  
"What happened to you?" I asked, Namine' faced me and smiled. "You said, Aqua left you to die."  
"She did, five years ago, in the world that never was. She just, ran."  
"She could've had a reason, maybe she was trying to draw them away." I said, Namine' turned to and slowly strolled towards me. "Also, why are you with Vanitas?"  
"He saved me, took care of me. Became, important to me."  
"He's only using you."  
"Maybe." Namine' sighed "You don't need to worry about, Vanitas. It's Kairi, you should worry about. The only way to truly lead the Heartless is to become a Heartless" She lectured "And when that happen's, Kairi will lock you up and throw away the key."  
"I geuss there is a catch to everything."  
"Pretty much. Why don't you side with me, no more leash or fear." Namine' bartered. "You will be free."  
"I already am, Sora, Ventus, Aqua nobody can control me."  
"Fine, don't say I didn't give you a way out." Namine' opened a portal and turned her back on me. "Luxord is dying to see you're upcoming battles."  
"Tell him, he's first in line." I grunted darkly  
"You're going to be a real good king." She replied, opening a portal and vanishing through it. As I turned I saw Fuu, with a expressionless look.  
I brushed past her in silence, only to stop and look back. "I'm sorry, you don't have to be alone any , please don't get involved."  
"Maybe, I could help." Fuu sighed. "There's this guy, he goes by the name, Diz, I'll take you to him."  
"Fuu...Why were you exiled? And who by?"  
"I was exiled because...My friends, were murdered...In fact, completely destroyed. The blame came my way and there was no way to prove my innocence." I turned to face her and saw this was a sensitive subject, she was staring at the ground in complete silence. "At least someone...Loves you."  
"Love? What's that?"  
"You don't know, what love is?" Fuu glanced a confused look at me. "You mean, you have never felt or heard of it?" I shook my in reply. "Like, not even on a Valentines day card?"  
"Never got one of those." I thought back and remembered those days, they all seemed like a normal day to me. "Not even on christmas present." Fuu gave me shocked look. "It doesn't matter, let's go see this Diz person." I snapped, facing the opposite direction. "We only just met. I'm sorry, I had reason to snap like that."  
"It's fine. Follow me, he's not too far away." Fuu moved past me and began to lead the way. "Just, keep an eye out for the Heartless."  
"They won't bother you. You're traveling with me, they've never bothered me." Fuu stopped and turned to face me, she had a slight smirk on her face. "What?"  
"To be honest. I don't know weather to feel safe or concerned." She said, Fuu turned and continued. We kept walking for two hours, until we reached a shack built out of twigs and whatever else that's useable. "Well, here we are." She sighed.  
"Thank you."  
"If you need anything, I'll be out here." I continued to the door that slowly creaked open to a place of pitch black shadows. Stepping in the door closed behind me, leaving me blind.  
"I knew, I would meet you one day." Said a deep voice. "Do you know who I am?" I slowly stepped forward and kept a careful stance. "I am the one who helped shape you. While others, wanted you destroyed. It was myself and another who kept you alive. Maybe, it was a mistake to let a future king of Heartless live."  
"I'm no king." I replied, my response was met with laughter.  
"You are, you just need to claim the throne from the Seeker of Darkness. That is why you're here." He knows everything already. "And I'm guessing, you have lost power over your keyblade. That can be easily fixed."  
The lights came on and I was faced with a man, who's faced wrapped in in red bandages and wore a red cloak. "Hold out your right arm." As I slowly raised my, Diz, took my wrist and placed a fiery dark light onto my hand. It soon began to morph into something familiar. "The keyblade to people's hearts."  
"How, did you get this?" I asked in shock. "The only person that can wield this is Riku when he was possessed by Ansem."  
"Now you wield, for now. Please, drop by anytime and tell Fuu she needs to eat properly." I nodded politely and left, Fuu sat where I had left her. She was gently petting her stomach in agony.  
"Diz says you need to eat properly. I can see why." I said, Fuu stood up with her hand still on her stomach.  
"It's not easy, food is near non-existent here." She groaned. "The only place I can go to get food is a no go zone." I looked over Fuu's shoulder and saw a mirage of Aqua wondering aimlessly. "The world that never was."  
"How do you get there?"  
"I got there once, through a portal that's connected to here." She once again beckoned me to follow her back to the beach. "You're seriously going there are you?" I nodded in reply and stepped into the ocean. I felt a surge through my arm into the Keyblade, maybe I could try. I pointed the Keyblade and imagined a door opening, leading to a corridor. The a beam of light shot out and a dark portal opened.  
"Alright, let's go."  
"I don't know why I'm following you."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Feel free to review and the next chapter is in the works. It's just going to take a while...


End file.
